


What has the world come to

by Meodami



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meodami/pseuds/Meodami
Summary: You were a mechanic, all you wanted was to make your inventions and to be left alone, so why in hell won't any of them leave you alone?
Relationships: multi - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	What has the world come to

**Author's Note:**

> I Have no idea what I'm doing

Stumbling, you giggled as you asked the bartender for one more drink. You know he’s looking at your ass, as you lean against the bar, giving him the show he wants. Looking over your shoulder you give him a coy look before the bartender pulls your attention away from him. You smile to yourself, as you stumble over to him, trying not to spill your drink. You throw your drink back, drinking all of it, as his hands reach out to wrap around your waist to reach under your skirt. You pull away before he can grab your ass, pulling on his shirt and bending down to whisper ‘Want to go to my place?’ You look into his eyes, watching his eyes gleaming with glee and want. 

As you lead him away from the club, you giggle and stumble, as he tries to hold you, but he’s too drunk to walk straight as well. Leading him to your garage, you open it. He asks if this is something you do often, looking at the mattress you had laid down on the floor of the garage. You push against his body, giggling once more, asking him if it matters. It doesn’t, he replies, before trying to lean in to kiss you. Closing the garage door, you turn on a stereo that’s on a nearby table, blasting loud music. Giving him a chaste kiss, before you push him down on the mattress. He flops down, as you beginning to take over your leather jacket, watching your little show.

He smiles with glee and a certain type of innocence. The music was blasting loud enough that, he didn’t hear the sound of metal sliding nearby. Before he can even react, a giant metal snake wraps his arms together, as its body continues down his body, weighing him down. He struggles and tries to shout, but the snake bites his thigh, injecting a sleeping drug into him. You put your jacket back on, as you go and open the door to the house. The snake silently unravels itself from the man and follows you. 

Reborn greets you with a hat tip. You smile and tell him that the traitor is asleep on the mattress. Yamamoto and Rohyei greet you as they walk past to grab the said man. Reborn, tells you that Tsuna wants to talk. You nodded, as you walk to the back of the abandoned house. A limo is there with all the windows rolled up. As you approach the limo, the door unlocks. You open the door, and let your snake slide in, as you close the door behind you. 

Tsuna is sitting in the limo, with two glasses of champagne. You spot Gokudera in the driver seat before the divider rolls up, leaving you and Tsuna alone. You feel the car start to move, as Tsuna lifts a wine glass to you, motioning for you to grab it. You grab and he toasts you for a job well done. Taking a sip, you murmur a small thanks. He asks if you want anything, tonight and you ask if it was possible to just go back to the mansion. Tsuna moves closer and reaches for your hand that wasn’t holding the drink. However, you lift your hand up and away from him before he could grab you. 

You ask him to step back a bit to give you some space. He grimaces in displeasure but does so nonetheless. You turn a window to watch the moving landscape, anything to not focus on the tension in the car. You could feel his eyes burning holes in your skin, as he scans you from top to bottom. You shift uncomfortably from the staring. You pull your jacket closer to you, trying to give yourself some kind of comfort. Your snake slithering up your leg, so its head could be placed on your lab. It slides its head under your hand, so you may pet it. Placing your hand on its head. You fidget with the Vongola ring that was on your index finger, trying to think back to your life before this.

…………………………..

Moving to Italy was never part of your plan, but when was life, when you worked for the mafia. You knew that one way or another, someone out there was going to use your inventions for evil and wrongdoing, so to prevent that you needed to have a family that could have your back and gives you funding for your inventions. At least that way, you could somewhat control what your inventions were doing. Being interested in robotics and animals all your life, it was only fair for you to combine your passions into one. Meeting with Spanner and Irie through college was so fun, it was great to finally meet people that shared the same interests as you, with a passion for invention and engineering. You only wish that you had known their involvement in the dark side of life. 

After successfully making a robotic snake, you were devastated when you realized that you need a source of power that could give life to your invention. A power that wasn’t reliant on nuclear energy or batteries. You had brought it to Irie and Spanner, trying to get help from your two best friends from school. Both of them had been hired immediately out of school and got to work in an amazing lab at a mansion in Italy. 

When Irie spoke about knowing a power that could help, he warned that you could never be a regular normal civilian ever again if it worked. They gave you a ring to try on, saying only some people could use it if you couldn’t then you would have to look for a different way of powering your machine. Confused you put the ring on, as Irie asked you to imagine powering it with a flame. Confused and laughing, you tried and nothing happened. Laughing you take it off, handing it back to Irie, saying he must be joking with you. 

His face looked grim, as he didn’t take it back, asking you to try again. You huffed in frustration and put the ring back on once more. He asks you to close your eyes, so you did. He tells you to concentrate on the ring, feel like there was a fire flowing through your veins. That if you wanted your inventions to work, you needed to will it. You concentrated and tried to imagine the fire he was describing. Hearing gasps, you opened your eyes, to see that there was a fire burning on the ring, you scream as it got bigger and the ring shattered. The flame disappeared as if it was never there in the first place. Confused you ask what was happening, as Spanner and Irie look at you in shock. Little did you know, that was your initiation test into the Vongola family.

From that day forward your life was never the same. You were rushed off out of the mechanical workshop that Irie and Spanner worked at, and taken to an office upstairs. That’s where you meet him, the man that controlled most of the monsters of the underworld.


End file.
